Nie tak miało być
by Zoe125
Summary: Krótka historia o Percym i o tym, co się z nim działo, gdy opuścił rodzinę.


Dochodziła druga w nocy.

W pokoju na poddaszu paliła się mała lampka. Nie dawała wiele światła, ale może to i lepiej. W ciemnościach nie widać bowiem zalegających kątów kłębów kurzu, poplamionej serwety, odłupanego brzegu biurka. Ciemność skrywa to, co człowiek chce ukryć i czego się wstydzi.

To była kolejna bezsenna noc. Młody mężczyzna siedział przy biurku, opierając łokcie o blat. Jego na wpół przytomny wzrok błądził od okna, za którym na tle nocnego nieba rysowały się kominy mugolskiej fabryki, do na wpół opróżnionej szklanki wódki. Niepewnym ruchem chwycił szklankę i jednym haustem wypił sporą porcję. Zapiekło go w gardle, oczy zaszły łzami, a zmaltretowany żołądek wywrócił koziołka.

A co, nie wolno? pomyślał buntowniczo. Nie wolno mi się napić? A nawet, cholera, upić? Mamusi się to nie spodoba?

Nie, jej by to się z pewnością nie spodobało. Tyle, że matki tu nie było i nie widziała, co wyprawia jej syn, jej duma, stawiany wszystkim braciom za wzór. Idealny Percy-prefekt. Albo i nie.

MIAŁ być idealny. I taki właśnie był – najpierw jako dziecko, a potem uczeń, noszący z dumą odznakę prefekta na piersi i zdający świetnie wszystkie egzaminy. Droga do kariery stała przed nim otworem.

_- Znakomite wyniki, panie Weasley. Naprawdę znakomite. Same wybitne na końcowych egzaminach. Jeśli będzie pan równie mocno oddany swojej pracy, co nauce, to wróżę panu znakomite perspektywy na przyszłość.  
- Bardzo dziękuję...  
- Pana ojciec może być z pana dumny, panie Weasley. Tak, znam Artura, znakomity pracownik, bardzo skrupulatny. Gratuluję. Zaczyna pan od poniedziałku._

Jaki był wtedy szczęśliwy! Dumy rodziców nie dało się wprost opisać. Ojciec natychmiast pochwalił się sukcesem syna przed połową swojego departamentu. A on od razu rzucił się w wir pracy. Nie, żeby to spełniało jego ambicje. Ślęczenie nad projektem dotyczącym prawidłowych parametrów kociołków nie było szczególnie inspirujące. Ale pracował sumiennie i zostało to dostrzeżone.

_- Przygotowania do Turnieju Trójmagicznego to ciężka praca. Liczę, że mnie pan nie zawiedzie.  
- Nie, panie Crouch. Może pan na mnie liczyć.  
- Znakomicie. W takim razie mam dla pana kolejne zadanie. Proszę pamiętać, że wszystko, o czym rozmawiamy, jest poufne._

Został prawą ręką pana Croucha i czuł, że wszystko zmierza ku lepszemu. Już nie ślęczał nad parametrami kociołków – od takich rzeczy miał młodszych asystentów. W duchu snuł dalekosiężne plany. Zorientował się, ile kosztowałoby go wynajęcie kawalerki i obliczył, że aby nie zostać zupełnie bez grosza, potrzebuje jeszcze mniej więcej roku. Przez ten czas zdoła odłożyć trochę pieniędzy, wyprowadzi się na swoje, a z czasem kupi sobie własne mieszkanie.

_- Weasley, pytam po raz ostatni, co się dzieje z Crouchem?  
- Ja... nie wiem. Pan Crouch przysłał mi sowę, jest chory...  
- Dosyć tego! Croucha nie ma w domu, a jego skrzat plącze się w zeznaniach! Wygląda na to, że nikt nie wie, gdzie się podział twój szef! A może TY wiesz, Weasley? Jesteś jego asystentem. Twierdzisz, że naprawdę nie wiesz, gdzie się podziewa Crouch?  
- Nie wiem, naprawdę...  
- Wystarczy. Wracaj do pracy, Weasley. Porozmawiamy innym razem.  
- Tak, panie Scrimgeour._

Nie wszystko szło tak, jak sobie zaplanował. Coś się psuło. Skandal po Turnieju Trójmagicznym... wielka afera w ministerstwie... i historia opowiedziana przez Harry'ego Pottera oraz Dumbledore'a. Ministerstwo zaprzeczyło wszystkim pogłoskom o powrocie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. A on nie mógł się wyłamać. Musiał opowiedzieć się za jedną ze stron. Kłótnia z rodzicami... o tym nie chciał myśleć.

Kolejny łyk wódki.

_- Percy, kochanie, porozmawiajmy...  
- Mamo, nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. Daj mi święty spokój!  
- Kochanie, otwórz drzwi. Chciałabym cię zobaczyć... i mam dla ciebie prezenty gwiazdkowe. Wszyscy przesyłają pozdrowienia, pytają o ciebie...  
- NIKT O MNIE NIE PYTA! I dobrze o tym wiesz! Nie chcę twojego swetra, krówek, niczego! Daj mi spokój!!!_

Na stole leżała fotografia. Rodzina Weasleyów na tle jednej z piramid. On jak zwykle nienagannie uczesany, egipskie słońce odbija się w jego okularach. Patrzy w obiektyw z poważną miną, podczas gdy te dwa błazny, Fred i George, stroją miny i próbują potargać mu włosy. O, mama właśnie się odwraca i daje bliźniakom po łapach. Następnie czułym gestem poprawia kołnierzyk Percy'ego i uśmiecha się łagodnie.

Pusta szklanka upadła na podłogę i rozbiła się w drobny mak. Ramiona młodego mężczyzny zaczęły spazmatycznie drżeć, a on sam wybuchnął płaczem.

- Mamo... MAMO!

Płakał jak dziecko i wcale się tego nie wstydził. Coś w nim pękło. Odżyły tak długo tłumione uczucia – samotność, strach i poczucie winy. Zanosząc się od szlochu, jednym ruchem ręki strącił prawie już pustą butelkę wódki na podłogę. Dźwięk rozbijanego szkła przywrócił go nieco do przytomności, a smród alkoholu sprawił, że żółć podeszła mu do gardła. Krztusząc się i powstrzymując od wymiotów, chwycił fotografię i wybiegł do przedpokoju. Pospiesznie założył płaszcz i nie zamykając drzwi, zbiegł po schodach i wypadł na ulicę.

Świeże, nocne powietrze nieco go otrzeźwiło. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku Tamizy, ściskając w dłoni fotografię. Gdy wreszcie dotarł na most, pochylił się i spojrzał w dół. W tym momencie zakręciło mu się w głowie. Kurczowo chwycił się barierki i zwymiotował na wpół przetrawioną kolację wprost do wody.

Gdy skończył, otarł usta rękawem. Głowa bolała go tak, jakby ktoś rozłupywał mu ją na pół, ale poczuł, że nieznośny ciężar na żołądku zniknął. Chłodny podmuch wiatru ostudził jego rozpaloną twarz.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na fotografię. Śmiejące się twarze rodzeństwa, uradowani rodzice. A wśród nich on, dostojny i poważny, ale tak samo szczęśliwy. Pamiętał, jak irytowały go wygłupy bliźniaków, jak się na nich złościł. A teraz, ile by dał, aby tylko...

Coś zaszczypało go pod powiekami. Ze złością przetarł oczy i w tym samym momencie silny podmuch wiatru wyrwał mu zdjęcie z ręki.

- Nie! - krzyknął żałośnie Percy. Fotografia wirowała przez chwilę w podmuchach wiatru, a następnie opadła z gracją do wody. Percy przechylił się gwałtownie przez barierkę i omal nie spadł z mostu. W ostatniej chwili utrzymał się na nogach. Stał jak skamieniały i bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w wartko płynącą Tamizę.

I wtedy zaczął padać deszcz.

*** * ***

Wrócił do mieszkania o wpół do czwartej, przemoczony, zziębnięty, cuchnący wymiocinami. Zamknął drzwi kopniakiem i powlókł się do łazienki. Unikając patrzenia w lustro rozebrał się, wrzucił ubranie do kosza z brudną bielizną i wszedł pod prysznic. Stał pod strumieniem gorącej wody, dopóki nie poczuł, że jego myśli znów biegną normalnym torem.

Zaczynał się zwykły dzień. Za chwilę nałoży elegancki garnitur, zawiąże starannie krawat, zasznuruje wypastowane na połysk buty. Jeszcze tylko przeczesze kręcące się pod wpływem wilgoci włosy i nałoży okulary. Uśmiechnie się profesjonalnie i z uprzejmym wyrazem twarzy wejdzie do biura. To nic, że uśmiech będzie sztuczny, nie sięgający oczu. Liczą się pozory.

Aha, byłby zapomniał. Zawrócił od drzwi i sięgnął po leżący na biurku kawałek pergaminu. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na moment na nagłówku:

"Kochana Mamo"

Co wieczór pisał te słowa na czystej kartce, zatrzymując się zawsze w tym samym miejscu. A każdego następnego ranka zgniatał pergamin w kulkę i rzucał do kosza na śmieci. Tak jak dzisiaj. Wieczorem wróci z biura, usiądzie przy biurku i wtedy napisze cały list.

Obiecywał to sobie każdego ranka, wychodząc do pracy.


End file.
